Epic's Custom Overlords
by EpicQuest
Summary: A detailed list of Original Characters I've come up with for the series of Overlord. Some in theme with canon, and others from an alternate universe / timeline.
1. Rando Ideas

**Rando Ideas:** Even among the vast array of character customization options that were available to Yggdrasil's players during its run time, the player known as Rando Ideas was particularly noteworthy, due to his fascination with character concepts that defied conventional expectations. This lead to him creating unusual NPC's like hyper intelligent Ogre magic users, and Slime Monks, creatures which the people of the New World have probably never even conceived were possible.

He was also the founding leader of his own personal guild called the 'Random Goodies.' A predominantly demi human guild that sought to cast off the evil monster stereotype and take up the role of adventuring heroes. Despite managing to recruit 17 other players during the height of its power, the constant harassment from humanoid players culminating in a PVP raid upon the guild's primary headquarters lead to it finally being disbanded. As for Rando himself, he quit playing shortly afterward, claiming that the toxic fanbase stifled creative freedom for him and his fellow guild members.

 **(-)**

 **Character Concept:** During his time in Yggdrasil, the player known as Rando Ideas designed his character as an Ogre Magi, with a leaning towards druid and shaman themed classes. Because most spell casters had to focus on mental attributes, rather than physical ones, Rando's character would have been infinitely more intelligent than any Ogres naturally found in the New World. Though it is likely that his physical might would have suffered because of this alternate build style.

As a spell caster, Rando was particularly fond of weather magic, and specialized in spells that allowed him to control the elements of wind, water, ice and lightning. As a combatant, he specialized in fighting multiple opponents at once, using his weather magic to unleash area of effect (AoE) spells that would scatter their formations and disrupt their performances. Sadly, this strategy was not very effect against solo opponents, and forced him to burn through his MP faster than normal.

Before he finally quit playing, Rando managed to reach level 70, which fulfilled the minimum requirement to learn his first Super Tier magic spell. In keeping with his theme of weather magic, he acquired a spell called Breath of Ymir. When successfully cast, this spell would unleash a blizzard powerful enough to plunge the battlefield into an ice age that would take the equivalent of a real world week to fully thaw out. Enemies who did not have high resistance to ice based damage were likely to be frozen solid upon being hit by the spell's frigid gales!

 **(-)**

 **NPC's:** Before he eventually stopped playing, Rando Ideas was responsible for the creation of a variety of strange and unique non player characters. Below is a list of his most memorable ones.

 **Black Deathcap** \- A level 70 Myconid swordsman, who's blinding speed and graceful acrobatics were described as a 'lethal ballet' performed on the battlefield. According to his in game backstory, he has a strong relationship with Rose Thorne, and the two would often work together in battle. With her help, he managed to personally slay 3 players before succumbing to fatal injuries during a PVP raid upon the guild.

 **Phillips Hatesmith** \- A level 35 Brain Eater sage, who's name and vast wealth of knowledge were designed as a parody of the famous H.P Lovecraft. Because he was originally designed as a joke, Rando often neglected to train him up properly, leading to Phillips' tragic death at the hands of a PVP raid.

 **Fyne Deetael** \- A level 70 Storm Giant smith, who's primary function was forging weapons and armor for Rando and his allies. Because he was meant to be a production NPC, Fyne had very little experience with actual combat, and so he was killed when a band of PVP raiders attacked the guild.

 **Liquid Precision** \- A level 65 Slime monk, who's racial abilities were supposed to enhance their fighting style. Before her death at the hands of a PVP raid, she managed to defeat 2 of the mid level players who were participating in it, showing that the race and class combo had some potential.

 **Rose Thorne** \- A level 70 Treant ninja, who's shinobi talents made her an expert in woodland combat. According to her in game backstory, she has a strong relationship with Black Deathcap, and the two would often work together in battle. She managed to slay 2 players by herself, and assisted Black in slaying 3 others before she was finally killed during a PVP raid.


	2. Good E Basket

**Good E. Basket:** In a game like Yggdrasil, where information about the world is more precious than gold, not many players would be expected to just hand stuff out for free. And yet, that is exactly what the player called Good E. Basket decided to do while playing the game. Most of his time spent playing Yggdrasil revolved around him creating a very large cache of items of various levels of power and rarity, until his storage capacity was completely full. Afterward, he would bundle a random assortment of his creations inside of his own personal loot boxes and hide them throughout the nine realms of Yggdrasil for players to find during their explorations!

Since the contents of these loot boxes were assembled at random, there was no way for anybody to know what sort of items they would be getting from them, unless somebody with prior knowledge (like Good E. himself) told them so ahead of time. As such, it was entirely possible for weak and inexperienced players to stumble upon gear that was intended for players in a vastly higher level range than their own. Conversely, this also meant that it was possible for elite players to end up with rewards that were considered trash compared to what they were already using.

In time, his custom treasure hunts became recognized as a player generated event, and he started to become a popular celebrity throughout the player community. Sadly, his charitable actions drew the ire of the more hard core gamers, who weren't happy with the idea of low level newbies getting their hands on gear that they had to spend weeks of hard work on. This lead to someone eventually hacking Good E. Basket's account and getting it deleted prior to the game's shutdown.

According to Good's own words, he originally wanted to call himself _"Good Equipment Basket,"_ but thought the name was too long and ridiculous, so he shortened it to _"Good E."_ instead!

(-)

 **Character Concept:** Before his account was hacked, Good E. Basket was a level 100 Rabbitman merchant. Unlike most players in the game who focused on completing quests and battling their fellow players, Good E. Basket dedicated his character build almost entirely around production classes. It is said that before his account was deleted, he had become a master of every class in the production line. Meaning that he was capable of making virtually any item in the game, so long as he had the proper materials to work with!

Of course, the downside to focusing all his attention on trade skills came with a massive handicap, in that Good's character was pathetic when it came to combat. In order to avoid being PK'ed by demi human hunters, Good was forced to rely on others to protect him, or conceal his presence until he could make it to a safe area. As an emergency backup plan, Good E. Basket distributed his extra levels into racial skills, hoping that his natural Rabbitman abilities would improve his survival in the wilds.

Another side note worth mentioning is that Good E. was a fan of cosmetic items, and would routinely alter his character's appearance throughout his years playing the game. He was especially fond of dye products, and would change his fur color almost every month. It is said that his natural fur coloration was pure white, in order to make the dying process easier.

(-)

 **NPC's:** In order to compensate for his lack of combat skills, Good E. Basket designed three high level NPC siblings who were meant to serve as his personal bodyguards when he had to gather materials for his crafting recipes. They are listed below.

 **Painted Egg** \- A level 100 Birdman priestess, who's healing and support magics were used to keep Good E. and her siblings alive in the event of running into trouble. She was designed to resemble an anthropomorphic parakeet, and her name is a reference to her vibrant color schemes, which Good E. would alter just as frequently as his own. She is the eldest sibling of the bodyguard trio created to protect Good E. Basket.

 **Black Egg** \- A level 100 Birdman ninja, who's stealth and evasion skills were used to protect Good E. from ambushes and traps. He was designed to resemble an anthropomorphic raven, and his name is a direct reference to the painted egg shells that real world ninjas used for grenades and powder bombs. He is the middle sibling of the bodyguard trio created to protect Good E. Basket.

 **Rotten Egg** \- A level 100 Birdman cursed knight, who's skills as a warrior made him the primary attacker when Good E. Basket was unable to avoid a confrontation with others. He was designed to resemble an anthropomorphic crow, and his name is a reference to the barbaric and cruel nature of his personality. He is the youngest sibling of the bodyguard trio created to protect Good E. Basket.


	3. Ninety Nine Tails

**Ninety Nine Tails:** Every community has its share of trolls, and every game has its share of griefers. For the game of Yggdrasil, one of these griefing trolls was the player known as Ninety Nine Tails, who spent his time in the game running around harassing his fellow players in whatever (technically) legal manner he could.

When his previous victims were asked what they thought about Ninety as a player, some of them said that his alignment could be described as _"extremely dickish"_ and probably fell somewhere in the negative hundreds. However, as long as he did not take his pranks too far by attempting to use exploits, or hacks in the game, Ninety wasn't technically violating any rules, so the game's administrators weren't able to punish him for his behavior.

Unlike most griefers, who would have simply been content to just get a reaction out of people, Ninety considered his activities to be a work of art, and would continue to devise more elaborate methods of pranking his fellow players, much to their chagrin. He finally stopped playing once his fellow players had grown jaded to his shenanigans, no longer being able to elicit the same reactions out of them as he had before.

 **(-)**

 **Character Concept:** Within the world of Yggdrasil, Ninety Nine Tails played as Kyuubi, while fully embracing the role of a mischievous trickster. As a level 100 player with skills in a variety of crowd control and status effect abilities, Ninety would use his powers to mess with his fellow players for his own amusement.

Ninety also took levels in the unique Shapeshifter class, which gave him the ability to freely change between a variety of forms and appearances. He would make liberal use of this skill in order to conceal his identity from others during one of his pranks. However, his default and natural form was that of an anthropomorphic fox with multiple tails.

Contrary to his namesake, Ninety Nine Tails actually possessed a total of only nine tails. His character was heavily modeled after the mythical nine tailed foxes of Japanese folklore, who are notorious for their magical pranks. His primary fur color was a shiny silver, with dark black paws and emerald green eyes. As a spell caster, he dressed himself in magical robes, which were custom designed to look like traditional Japanese style.

 **(-)**

 **NPC's:** Ninety Nine Tails is not credited with the creation of any known NPC's during his time playing Yggdrasil.


	4. Ankor

**Ankor:** Taking place in an alternate universe from the canon series, Ankor was a new player who discovered the game of Yggdrasil after it was revived on an emulator system. He quickly fell in love with the game and eventually managed to create his own pirate themed guild, which he called 'The Red Flags.' He apparently has some prior experience with service in the navy, and therefor was professionally trained for handling such a guild.

In order to fund his guild's activities, they would often raid sea fairing trade routes, as well as coastal settlements, taking whatever plunder they gathered back to their headquarters on Crossbones Island. Together with his fellow guildmates, Ankor turned the island into the center of a booming pirate industry, with most of its members earning active bounties on their heads from players who were displeased with their raiding parties!

At the height of his guild's power, The Red Flags possessed a total of 28 players, 45 NPC's who were designed by the players, and 100,000 NPC's who were automatically generated by Crossbones Island. All together, they manned a fleet 24 pirate ships, coming in various different ship categories. As befits the would-be-pirate king, Ankor made sure that his own vessel belonged to the largest class available on the market, and bought himself a warship!

Ankor would eventually find himself being transported into the New World, but he would arrive in a time period 300 years after the appearance of Ainz Ooal Gown. Armed with his high level gear and private navy, Ankor would quickly establish himself as the self proclaimed Pirate King, and The Red Flags would become a new threat to the nations of the New World.

 **Fun Fact:** the name of Ankor's guild is a reference to the red flags that real world pirates would sometimes use to signify that they were not interested in taking prisoners. As such, it is no great surprise that Ankor's character alignment fell into the evil spectrum!

 **(-)**

 **Character Concept:** Ankor is a level 100 Sea Troll warlord, who specializes in naval combat. With his racial skills allowing him to swim faster and breathe underwater, as well as having powerful regenerative capabilities, Ankor is an extremely dangerous opponent both in and out of water. The fact that he keeps to the sea also means that he has an easily accessible way to defend against those who attempt to use fire against him!

Ankor's avatar is a truly massive Troll, who's abnormal size is due to Ankor maxing out the slider options during the character creation process. As such, he stands 6 meters (19 feet) tall and weighs an excess of 1,300 lbs. His skin color resembles the dark green of wet sea weed, while his fingers and toes have flexible webbing and black claws. Finally, his ears, forearms and shins are accentuated by a pair of fins, to aid with swimming. His most commonly equipped gear is an oversized version of a stereotypical pirate captain's outfit, complete with thick boots, loose pants, a massive coat and a tricorn hat with a skull and crossbones on it. The outfit is primarily crimson red, with black and gold accents.

Ankor's personal flagship is The Overkiller. This colossal warship comes equipped with 130 canons, and has enough room for a crew of 5,680 people! It is said that in order to afford this monstrosity, he had to spend a quarter of the guild's entire treasury!

 **(-)**

 **NPC's:** Despite being the reigning guild master, Ankor is credited with only having created 2 NPC's during his time in Yggdrasil. Their main purpose was to serve as guardians over Ankor's personal belongings, in the event that anybody tried to foolishly steal them. According to their in game backstory, they are twin siblings.

 **Bagz:** A level 100 Cave Troll monk, who was stationed as a guard for Ankor's private vaults, using their ridiculously high physical attributes to fend off waves of thieves and raiders. With the exception of whatever equipment they're wearing, Bagz looks identical to their twin brother, Tagz.

 **Tagz:** A level 100 Cave Troll gunner, who was stationed to guard The Overkiller while it was docked in Crossbones Island. The comically large firearms made to fit their trollish proportions served to intimidate those who might feel tempted to hijack the vessel from port. They look identical to their twin brother Bagz, with the exception of their personal equipment.

 **(-)**

 **Guild Headquarters:** Crossbones Island is the primary headquarters of The Red Flags, and serves as their greatest triumph to date. Originally under the control of an in game raid boss, Ankor's guild managed to invade the island and defeat its previous ruler, thus transferring ownership of the island to Ankor and his guild.

Sadly, Crossbones Island was not one of the 9 legendary dungeons which were said to be scattered throughout the game of Yggdrasil, but it was powerful enough to attract the attention of the game's mid level players. However, once The Red Flags took up residence, they began to add modifications to the area that dramatically increased its potential threat level for anyone who might dare to challenge the guild for ownership.

While it is nowhere near as impressive as the legendary Tomb of Nazarick, the natural defenses of Crossbones Island are still impressive in their own right. The island itself is surrounded by a 2 mile thick cloud of magical fog so dense, attempting to navigate through it is impossible without 5th tier magical assistance. Those who are recognized as owners of the island receive a passive effect that allows them to effortlessly navigate through the fog and therefor make easy prey of any vessels that happen to wander into the area.

Additionally, the island will automatically generate its own NPC's, the same way that Nazarick does. These NPC's take the form of pirate crews, complete with moderately powerful ships and can range in level between 20 to 25. Crossbones Island produces a maximum cap of 100,000 pirate themed NPC's. After which point, it waits for some of them to die off before it produces more.

Despite the fact that the island was intended for mid game level content on Yggdrasil, the average level range of Crossbones Island's NPC's are still a massive threat to the people of the New World. With some of the most powerful humans like Gazef being only in the low to mid 30's in terms of character level, having an army of 100,000 pirates who fall close to that spectrum would make the guild nearly impossible for any human military to compete against!

True to its name, the island is shaped like a giant crossbones, measuring roughly 5 miles (or 8 kilometers) in scale. At the center of the crossbones is a colossal skull from an unidentified creature, which has been hollowed out to construct an entire city inside its cranium. This city serves as the primary hub for The Red Flags, through which they conduct their pirate operations.

Modifications made to Crossbones Island as a result of The Red Flags conquering it includes four defensive fortresses build along points of the cross. All together, they enable the guild to fend off attackers from any direction, and ensure that the enemy will be sufficiently weakened by the time they make it to the central area.

Additionally, the guild has taken the liberty of filling the water around their home with a trio of level 60 sea monsters, who can be ordered to attacking passing ships without having to endanger the lives of the guild's own sailors. These monsters are a Kraken, a Sea Serpent and an unnaturally huge shark!


	5. Stoker Redspear

**Stoker Redspear:** within the role playing community, you have a typical variety of players who like to take up the role of villains. And then there are people like Stoker Redspear, who like to go the extra mile! Stoker didn't just play a villain, he played a full blown serial killer, who earned a notorious reputation for the methodical way in which he would hunt and kill his fellow players in game. Seemingly unconcerned with the idea of in game penalties that came from killing non-heteromorphic races. Stoker never played the original Yggdrasil, but he did manage to pick it up after it was revived in the form of an emulator program.

When questioned about his activities, Stoker would answer that the act of PKing somebody and getting away with it was "euphoric" to him. In fact, he would pride himself on coming up with ingenious ways to eliminate people without getting caught. By the time anybody could arrive to help his victims, Stoker would have already vanished into the night, savoring the victory of his most recent PK.

Unfortunately for Stoker, players did not suffer permanent death like NPC's would have. And while he did manage to get away with most of his in game crimes, his victims grew increasingly angry with his behavior. They eventually decided to put out a bounty for his capture, even going so far as to hire players who had levels in the Vampire Hunter class for the sole purpose of taking him into custody. These hunters were actually close to completing their mission, but Stoker was whisked away to the New World at the last moment, thus saving him from facing justice at the hands of his fellow players.

His arrival in the New World has done nothing to curb his appetite for murder. In fact, the mind altering status effects that come from being undead have actually served to increase his desire to stalk people. Both as a means of sustenance, as well as entertainment. While the players of Yggdrasil might have viewed him as a serial killer, the people of the New World come to regard him as a boogeyman, who now terrorize them in the night.

It should also be mentioned that Stoker is one of the players who have excitedly approved of the idea of being transported to the New World. According to Stoker, his real life existence was miserably depressing. As a working class man in his mid 40's, Stoker's best years of life were behind him, and he most likely had no chance for promotion at that point. So, when he wakes up to find himself in a body of an immortal 21 year old, with more strength and vigor than he could imagine possible, he viewed it as a dream come true!

 **Fun Fact:** Stoker Redspear's character name is a reference to Bram Stoker, the author of Dracula, also known as Vlad the Impaler!

 **(-)**

 **Character Concept:** Stoker was a level 100 True Vampire assassin, who devoted his skills to the act of Player Killing, otherwise known as PK. He also enjoyed coming up with ever more intricate ways to get the job done, as he felt like the more artistic the style of the kill was, the more pleasure he derived from it.

As a true vampire, Stoker is far more hideous than normal vampires are said to be. But unlike Shaltear, who's creator tried to hide her monstrosity, Stoker chose to fully embrace his vampiric nature in all its glory. The color of crimson was heavily prevalent to his aesthetic design choice, for he was almost always seen wearing it on his person in some fashion. This color would then be accented with either white, gold, or black, depending on what he felt comfortable with at the time. His avatar's skin was an unnatural shade of pale white, and his eyes glistened like fresh blood under the light of a full moon. His crimson hair was kept short, but styled into the form of feathery locks that gave him an almost mockingly boyish haircut. As a vampire, his physical aging had ceased, giving him the appearance of an eternal 21 year old. This, however, did nothing for his sex appeal, as his lamprey style mouth and clawed digits made him look less like a human and more like a mutated freak.

Stoker's signature weapon of choice was a double ended spear, with a two pronged, serrated head on both ends. The shaft of the spear was made from a crimson alloy that was forged in Yggdrasil, and the weapon itself had life draining properties that activated when it inflicted damage. Stoker lovingly referred to the weapon as "Bram, the Impaler."

 **(-)**

 **NPC's:** Stoker did not create any NPC's during his time in Yggdrasil. He was a solo player, who believed that the maintenance cost for NPC's would have been an exhaustive drain on his resources.


	6. Arakno Fohbea

**Author's Note:** Good news, everyone! Up to this point, I have been mostly taking character concepts from the Overlord Wiki in regards to what races and classes I assign to people. However, it has come to my attention that Yggdrasil was apparently home to 700 playable races and 2,000 playable classes. Needless to say, this is far more options than officially revealed on the wiki. So I'm taking that as an incentive to come up with my own custom ideas, until such a time as the canon series contradicts them!

 **(-)**

 **Arakno Fohbea:** With great power, comes great responsibility. A phrase that many of us have probably heard at least once in our lives. But while most of us understand that the point of the message is to use your power wisely, not everybody agrees with that ideology. Arakno Fohbea is one such individual, who chose to interpret the phrase in a different way. Namely that those who possess great power have the responsibility of exercising it!

In the great game of life, the strong survive and the weak perish. That's how evolution works, and Arakno had fully committed his play style towards embodying that philosophy. He had practically no regard for honor and ethics, instead being willing to go to any lengths to secure victory over his opponents. As he continued to grow his power within Yggdrasil, he eventually came across like minded players who shared his sentiments. They decided to found a guild together, calling themselves "The Fittest" in recognition of their behavior.

Strangely enough, Arakno would become the only currently known player from this guild to be transported to the New World. The other guild members still remaining in Yggdrasil, and being left very confused by the sudden disappearance of their guild master. Having suffered the loss of roughly 99% of his forces, Arakno has to little choice but to rebuild his army from the ground up, starting with the subjugation of his fellow Insects, who are close enough for him to reach.

 **Fun Fact:** Despite the type of character he chose to play, Arakno's player actually has a severe case of arachnophobia. Being transported to the new world has secretly traumatized him, and he desperately hopes for a way to return to the real world and restore his human form.

 **(-)**

 **Character Concept:** Before he was transported into the New World, Arakno designed his character as a level 100 Insect Ninja. His play style relied on a combination of magical tricks and black ops. tactics in order to eliminate his opponents in the most efficient manner possible. He was also happy to find that his racial skills were perfectly suited to compliment his class abilities, as being an Insect gave him a natural ability to cling to surfaces, as well as generate poisons and snares.

In keeping with the theme of his name and class options, Arakno designed his avatar to resemble an anthropomorphized version of a trap door spider. One of his favorite tactics in battle was to harass his enemies with hit and run attacks, slowly whittling down their numbers so that they'd be easier to finish off. His character had two legs and six arms, with a black carapace and 8 dark blue eyes. He dressed in a stereotypical ninja tabi, modified to fit his unusual body structure, and his plated headband depicted the engraving of a spider. The ninja mask he wore obscured most of his face, which hid the almost comically oversized fangs that protruded from his mouth.

 **(-)**

 **NPC's:** Before he was transported to the New World, Arakno created 4 special NPC's to serve him. These NPC's came with him to the New World, though most of his army remained behind in Yggdrasil. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at coming up with original names for them, and decided to go with their scientific ones; believing that they sounded close enough to individual names, that nobody would think it unusual.

 **Calchas Luridae:** a level 100 Insect Knight, who's form resembles a bipedal scorpion. He has the highest defense rating out of Arakno's personally created NPC's. He was made to serve as an armored juggernaut, who could tank even the strongest attacks, while continuing to fight back. He is named after a sub-species of Scoprions from the Luridae family.

 **Mantodea Dictyoptera:** A level 100 Insect War Cleric, who's form resembles a bipedal mantis. She has the highest magical abilities out of Arakno's personally created NPC's. Her main purpose was to provide support on the battlefield, using her divine magic. Her name is taken from the scientific classification of the praying mantis.

 **Taurus Onthophagus:** a level 100 Insect Monk, who's form resembles a bipedal horned dung beetle. He has the highest strength rating out of Arakno's personally created NPC's. His purpose was to destroy Arakno's enemies with the use of excessive brute force. His name is rearranged from Onthophagus Taurus, which is the scientific name for his species of insect.

 **Apis Florea:** a level 100 Insect Alchemist, who's form resembles a bipedal honey bee. She has the highest intelligence rating out of Arakno's personally created NPC's. Unlike her siblings, Arakno never intended for her to take part in battle. Instead, her job was to remain safely back at headquarters, designing and producing chemical weapons to use against his enemies. As with the rest, she is named after the scientific term for what kind of insect she resembles.

 **(-)**

 **The Fittest:** Created by Arakno with the purpose of dominating anybody weaker than them, The Fittest sought to embody the idea that only the strong survive in this world, or any other. Their tactics in the world of Yggdrasil were absolutely ruthless, having zero regard for the ethical implications that came from such behavior. After all, Yggdrasil was just a game, which meant nobody was actually getting hurt by their anything goes mentality. This, however, lead to the guild earning a notorious reputation as being completely untrustworthy, even by those who were forced to establish temporary alliances with them. If The Fittest regarded their allies as a potential threat, or valuable target, they would turn upon them at the earliest opportunity, usually while they were exhausted from a previous confrontation!

Unfortunately, the sudden loss of their guild master resulted in a number of problems for the remaining players of the guild. Since the position of guild master required the current master to step down before it could be passed on, this effectively left the guild without the ability to replace the missing Arakno. Not only that, but as the guild master, there were certain privileges that only Arakno had access to, and certain responsibilities that only he could satisfy. Without him around, these responsibilities went ignored, and the privileges could not be made use of. Both of which caused the guild to slip into decline.

Eventually, his fellow guild members came to the conclusion that he must have stopped playing for some unknown reason, and reluctantly chose to disband the current guild. However, the former members still wished to play together, and so they ended up founding a new one in its place, which they called "Survival of the Fittest."


End file.
